Misjudged Courage
by litlcapt
Summary: Bra'tac's thoughts on Daniel after he elects to stay behind. Missing scene for The Serpent's Lair


Spoilers: The Serpent's Lair

Misjudged Courage

_ "He's decided to stay behind"_, the human O'Neill said and for a moment no passing thought came to Bra'tac's mind. It was when he looked into those eyes; those eyes that told the true story, that Bra'tac had a change of heart. Those eyes spoke of grief and loss and in that moment he realized this Daniel Jackson had not chosen willingly for such a brave and selfless task. It was in that moment that Bra'tac realized that the man Teal'c called friend, the man they cherished as family had fallen in battle. It was also in that moment that Bra'tac saw the true warrior heart of the man he so hastily had written off as a fool who wanted nothing more than to be something he was not.

From that first moment he had seen him on Chulak Bra'tac thought nothing of Daniel Jackson than anything other than a foolish scholar willing to get himself killed. Even as he stood with weapons on hand and with his head held high Bra'tac knew nothing more than a swift hit could bring the boy down. But Teal'c had stood firm to his belief's, that this boy, this scholar was a warrior like the rest. Maybe not a warrior by body but by mind and endurance. By the courage and bravery the young one possessed. By the loyalty to all he holds dear.

Now Bra'tac understood what his former student meant by those words. He knew that Daniel Jackson could have easily ran for cover rather than standing up to fight. Could have easily called out for help when the time was right while cowering in a corner. Instead Bra'tac knew he stood his ground, fighting to his very last breath to keep them safe, to 'cover their six' as the human had made mention of.

The surprise in all their faces didn't go unnoticed and while he kept that stoic façade open to the naked eye Bra'tac was silently weeping for the young misjudged warrior gone before his prime. He vowed that if able to return once more to Chulak that Daniel Jackson's memory would live on within his people as a man who bravely gave his life for his friends and the greater good. And while he wasn't learned of the traditions of the Tau'ri Bra'tac knew that the scholar's memory would live on for lifetimes to come. For Daniel Jackson was loved in the eyes of his friends, as a brother.

Now as he thought of those words so recently spoken and gazed into those sad eyes Bra'tac felt like the fool. For he was the fool who had judged so quickly without seeing into the heart and soul. He felt, for a man so long lived, he was still ignorant too those misunderstood. For he misjudged Daniel Jackson for nothing but a fool while in reality he was braver than them all. A true warrior by heart that would make any honorable Jaffa proud. In fact this Daniel Jackson, scholar and friend, made him proud indeed.

While not months ago he would deny it, Bra'tac now saw that he had indeed something to learn from the Tau'ri. That their unique ways had a lesson that if he saw passed his own ignorance that something noble would come of it. Teal'c had learned so much from these Tau'ri that Bra'tac yearned now to see passed his own faults made on their first meeting. Open up his heart to what Daniel Jackson had just taught him, that so much more meets the eye. That one should never be judged on the outside.

It was then that Bra'tac wanted to fight more than ever to end this battle alive. To return to Chulak with news of a rebellion to free his people. To add to the remembrance of all those Jaffa fallen in battle over the years Daniel Jackson's name. To finally learn from those he called children. It was time to face the final challenge; time to face their final fight whether live or die Apophis' rule would end today. For today whether he lived or died Master Bra'tac of Chulak would fight free.

For this one day he fought beside his Tau'ri brethren in the name of one misjudged warrior: Daniel Jackson.

Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers, I don't own anything.


End file.
